


Alright, Then, Keep Your Secrets

by Milkbonez



Category: Among Us (Video Game), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Gen, it's not super graphic but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkbonez/pseuds/Milkbonez
Summary: Himiko is trying to do her tasks when Kokichi admits that he has a secret.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, implied
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Alright, Then, Keep Your Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> My AUV3 fics just keep teetering between "V3 faves play Among Us at computer" and "V3 faves are spacebeans in space trying not to get killed." This is the latter.

Footsteps sounding on the Skeld's metal floor, Himiko hustled down the short hallway from Shields to the Communications room. Reaching into her backpack, she checked her electronic tablet. "That’s right, diverting power…" It took only a second to flip the switch to accept power into the room. Dimmed monitors came to life.

Shuichi’s cyan form trotted in from the Storage hallway. "Hey, Himiko. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, for what?"

“I wanted to ask if you could please make sure I don’t get killed during my download.” Without waiting for an answer, he turned around to the data panel on one side of the doorway.

Himiko nodded. "Don’t worry, my magic will protect us both!"

White appeared in her peripherals. Kokichi’s cheerful voice beside her ear startled her. She jumped. "Believe it or not, Himiko is the killer! …Or is she?"

Shuichi replied casually, “Eight seconds of self-restraint, that’s all I ask.”

Himiko turned to Kokichi. "How did you get over here so quietly?"

“Nee-heehee! Maybe  _ I'm _ the killer!”

"Of course, you are,” she agreed flatly.

"Well…" Kokichi lowered his voice to a tone seldom heard. "The truth is related to the secret I wanted to tell you."

Warmth snuck onto her cheeks, thankfully hidden by her visor. She suppressed her tittering laughter. "Your voice is making it sound like you're flirting with me."

Shuichi scoffed, turning to go. "At least wait until I’m gone, Kokichi."

Kokichi spun on his heel to face his roommate. "Thing is, I hate waiting." His torso opened like a mouth. A long, thin tongue darted out. Two tentacles grasped and pulled in the sliced-off upper half of Shuichi’s body. Shuichi’s lower half wobbled and fell. Blood splashed across the Communications floor.

Himiko uttered a sharp gasp. Kokichi was in her face in an instant, finger over her visor as if over her lips. "Shhh…" She could see his face through his own visor, his familiar face with serious eyes. Beneath that, she caught a glimpse of cyan as his lower maw shifted its contents within. Kokichi cooed, "You didn’t see anything, you didn’t see anything."

Himiko whimpered a few syllables, unable to move, to speak, to think. Her legs trembled beneath her like jelly.

“Shhh…” The reactor alarm blared. Red strobe lights flashed. Kokichi took her hand. "Here, let's go fix that," he said, "and then do more tasks together."

Himiko took two breaths to calm her shaky nerves. "Okay… Okay. Okay. Let's go." They hurried out of Communications together, leaving behind the ghost of a very betrayed Shuichi.


End file.
